


Ed’s Eggcellent Day

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ed makes Oswald breakfast





	Ed’s Eggcellent Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: excellent

Ed stood in Oswald’s kitchen and poured some scrambled egg yokes into a pan and listened to the sizzling.

After he had met up with Oswald last night, Oswald had insisted that Ed stay in his mansion. It didn’t take much convincing to convince Ed, he wanted nothing more than to stay with Oswald. Absence really did make the heart grow fonder. Speaking of that, he was making a truly excellent omelette because he had something to ask Oswald.

He smiled as he heard Oswald come into the kitchen and turned around to greet him.

Oswald’s dark hair was a mess and he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He stretched and his purple pajama top rode up, reveling his pale, pudgy stomach. Ed had to tear his eyes away from that inviting stomach, it looked so soft, and went back to working on his omelette.

‘Breakfast will be ready soon,’ Ed said as he poured peppers into his egg mixture.

‘You made me breakfast?’ Oswald asked with surprise in his voice.

‘Of course. I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here and you’ll need your strength if you’re going to go up against that nut in the bat suit.’

He put the omelette on a plate and walked over to the table were Oswald was sitting.

He sat down as Oswald began to eat.

Oswald made happy noises and Ed just smiled. They might have been apart for ten years, but it was like they hadn’t been apart even a day. He still remembered the way Oswald took his coffee, two teaspoons of sugar and a splash of milk.

As he watched Oswald eat, his resolve to tell Oswald his secret began to crumble. Oswald might have loved him ten years ago, and he let Ed stay in his mansion, but that was no guarantee that Oswald still felt the same way; he had called them brothers, after all. Maybe he should just leave Oswald gifts like a penguin on top of a cupcake.

‘Is something wrong?’ Oswald asked.

‘It’s nothing... it’s just... that is to say...’ Ed stammered out. He might be excellent when it came to riddles but this was much more difficult.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He felt Oswald’s hand on top of his own. The skin was soft and warm.

‘Whatever it is you can tell me. We are partners and friends.’

Ed sighed again. ‘That’s just it. I want more. I want you in every way,’ he opened his eyes and looked at Oswald.

Oswald just sat there with a blank look on his face and then a smile slowly appeared. 

‘Oh, Ed. I want that too.’

Ed took Oswald’s hand and kissed the fingertips. Oswald leaned across the table and their lips met. The kiss was soft and gentle and Oswald’s lips were soft and smooth.

They had both waited over ten years for this moment and Ed was going to enjoy every minute of it.


End file.
